User talk:CrashGordon94
Welcome to the Wiki. IF you need anything, be sure to ask.--Otherarrow 12:26, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I will, thanks for the welcome! :P CrashGordon94 16:24, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Suggestions *I would add forums, if only to make up for how uptight I seem to be at times, but I don't know how. *We have a few userboxes around, and I been planning on making more, using the "minimugs" as the image for the GBA games, just never got around to it. *Sounds like a good idea. I am not that good at explaining game mechanics, so I will not be able to do that,--Otherarrow 11:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *If there is, I have not seen them. I am not really an expert at this sorta thing, nor have I had any previous need to go and check. *They seem to be scattered around amongst userpages. I think they have a category, but I can't find it at the moment. *Yeah, that would be best in my opinion.--Otherarrow 12:00, 23 March 2009 (UTC) User boxes Category:User_page_templates all but one of these are user boxes. If you have any suggestions for new ones just tell me and if i have time i'll do it. P.S I tried to gt forums created here before, but i couidn't find out how to do it and everyone lost intrest anyway P.S.S If you want to do that basic play page why not try starting it yourself at something like Fire Emblem Wiki:Basics or something along those lines--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:08, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Put the new templates at Template:UserIE and Template:UserOpera. I'll check out the basics page you made now and if its good i'll add it to the site notice.--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:23, 24 March 2009 (UTC) added it to the site notice--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:31, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Chapter question. Those are gaiden chapters, optional chapters that do not have to be completed to continue the story. The only exception is Sacred Stone's Chapter 5x, which shows what Ephraim was doing during Chapter 5.--Otherarrow 13:57, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :Only in Shadow Dragon, where they were mostly added to aid people who were struggling. Usually you have to beat the chapter in X amount of turns with X recruited/deployed, that sorta thing.--Otherarrow 14:09, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::Not that I know of.--Otherarrow 14:27, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Knives I take it they are either neutral or treated as swords, which would defeat the point of making them separate. I am not sure though.--Otherarrow 10:15, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I am not sure. Just trust what is already there, we can change it if it is wrong. (Knives appear separately in only two games anyway)--Otherarrow 10:23, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Forums have now been added Go to Forum:Index, its also in the side menu under the community bit.--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:53, 10 April 2009 (UTC) when listing stats try to use bullet points (my prefered method) or breaks, as leaving a line takes up too much space. If you don't know how to do bullet points, just put * where you want it to be and for breaks its at the end of the line.--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:23, 15 May 2009 (UTC) just changed it so it was bullet pointed.--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:06, 18 May 2009 (UTC)